


Считая дни

by llaudat



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaudat/pseuds/llaudat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Преданные генералом Шепардом, Джон Прайс и Джон МакТавиш вынуждены вступить с ним в поединок. Шепард чуть не убил Соупа его же ножом, и это не просто рана.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Считая дни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Road to Recovery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/295038) by [YappiChick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YappiChick/pseuds/YappiChick). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2013

_День первый_

Как бы ни был крут взлет из Северной Индии, Соуп был круче.

Прайс хмуро посмотрел на липкую от крови рубашку Соупа: рана открылась во время безумной транспортировки к вертолету, кожу покрывала испарина, и он почти не откликался на вопросы Прайса. Соупа немного подлатали на ходу, но чтобы выжить после заварушки с Шепардом, его необходимо было доставить в настоящий госпиталь.

Пока Прайс стягивал шляпу и надевал гарнитуру для связи с пилотом, по обшивке застучали пули, вертолет затрясся, и Николай резко увел его влево. Соупа бросило в боковую перегородку.  
— Какого черта там происходит? — заорал Прайс, возвращая подопечного на место и пачкая руки в его крови.

— Еще неприятель. — Длинная пауза. — Вы двое по мелочам не размениваетесь, да?

— Поэтому мы такие обаятельные. Сколько там до наших? — Прайсу отчаянно хотелось достать сигару.

— Три минуты до посадки. А до госпиталя еще десять минут.

Полет продолжился. Соуп то приходил в себя, то снова терял сознание. Как Николай и сказал, обстрел прекратился, как только они вошли в дружеское пространство.

Прайс с благодарностью смотрел на Юрия:  
— Спасибо, — кивнул в сторону Соупа.

Русский кивнул в ответ:  
— Если Николай не соврал, и ты на самом деле собираешься прикончить Макарова, тогда это я должен сказать спасибо, что взял меня с собой.

Лицо капитана потемнело при упоминании террориста:  
— О, мы найдем этого чертового…

Внезапно Соуп затрясся в судорогах. Прайс склонился и попытался его утихомирить, чтобы рану не растревожили еще больше.

— Соуп, ты в порядке, успокойся!

Тот слабо сопротивлялся хватке Прайса и бормотал что-то несвязное, но, в конце концов, обмяк.  
— Поторопись, Николай, Соуп долго не протянет.

— Еще немного, Прайс. Вот-вот доставим его в безопасное место.

И, к огромному облегчению капитана, у них получилось.

 

_День четвертый_

Соуп очнулся меньше часа спустя, как врачи ветхого госпиталя перестали накачивать его наркотиками. В животе глухо болело, и у Соупа понятия не имел, как же он выжил после того, как Шепард проткнул ему кишки.

Медленно и неуверенно МакТавиш открыл глаза.

Его окружали тусклые, грязные стены и несколько пустых кроватей. В дверном проеме спиной к нему стоял человек, очевидно, не раненый. И хотя фигура расплывалась перед глазами, Соуп совершенно точно знал, кто это был.

Прайс.

МакТавиш попытался сесть и справиться с речью:  
— От меня так пр’сто не избавиться, ст’рик, — и снова отключился.

 

_День пятый_

— Меня не колышет, что там этот чертов мясник болтает. Я сваливаю отсюда сейчас же! — громовой возглас сотряс хлипкие стены.

Похоже, Соуп наконец узнал, что случилось в Штатах. Прайс скрывал от него новости как можно дольше: в нынешнем положении — в черном списке, в розыске у нескольких государств — им оставалось только ждать, пока на горизонте не появится след Макарова.

Капитан толкнул дверь в комнату Соупа, где над ним обеспокоенно хлопотали три медсестры и главный врач. Чувствуя на себе тяжелый взгляд раненого, Прайс пробрался к нему мимо медиков.

— Слышал об атаке на Нью-Йорк?

— Да. Слышал, русские побеждают, — кивнул шотландец.

— Нет, — Прайс сжал плечо друга, — я связался с Сэндмэном. Они с ребятами смогли отбить город. — Соуп обмяк. — Ветер меняется, Соуп.

— А Макаров?

— Ушел с радаров.

 

_День седьмой._

Доктор взял с Прайса и Юрия обещание приглядывать за раной МакТавиша и, наконец, отпустил его на все четыре стороны.

Николай вкатил в палату инвалидное кресло и наткнулся на сердитый взгляд.

— Вот это точно не обязательно.

— Я знаю, — улыбнулся тот. — Думаю это… такая месть за то, как ты пару дней назад наорал на персонал. Так что садись, и поехали отсюда. Прайс ждет снаружи.

Соуп собрался было спорить, но тут же захлопнул рот: чем быстрее он отсюда выберется, тем лучше. Он как можно аккуратнее плюхнулся в коляску, стараясь не повредить при этом дюжину швов, что удерживали его кишки внутри.

Николай покатил коляску к выходу. Если бы Соуп не знал наверняка, то подумал бы, что русский наслаждается ситуацией.

— Я это запомню, Николай.  
— Я тоже, — ухмыльнулся тот в ответ.

Наконец они достигли главных дверей. Прайс с недоверием оглядел парочку:  
— Вытаскивай свою задницу из гребаной коляски, Соуп.

— С удовольствием, — пробормотал тот в ответ.

МакТавиш дохромал до джипа, капитан протянул ему его пистолет и нож.

Никто не проронил ни слова, когда Соуп вздрогнул, коснувшись рукоятки ножа.

 

_День двенадцатый_

Соуп выздоравливал медленнее, чем Прайс рассчитывал.

Физически он восстанавливался как по часам: рана не гноилась и хорошо заживала. А вот психологически…

У брошенного жилого дома были тонкие стены, и Прайс знал, что МакТавиш спал ночью лишь пару часов. И все же капитан был уверен, что, несмотря на беспокойный сон, тот скоро придет в норму.

Юрий в этом сомневался.

— Все это слишком затянулось. — Соуп разбудил русского в три часа ночи, и теперь он стоял в дверях Прайса. — Если Макаров объявится, мы должны быть готовы к бою.

Прайс приподнялся на кровати и первым делом схватил сигару со сломанного ящика, который служил прикроватным столиком, и поджег кончик карманной зажигалкой. Он не представлял своей команды без Соупа: они через столько прошли вместе, и расправиться с Макаровым Прайс намеревался только вместе с другом.

— Соуп будет готов, Юрий. Еще и двух недель не прошло.

Тот махнул рукой в сторону комнаты МакТавиша:  
— Посмотри на него. Когда он последний раз спал дольше двух часов? Он так изнурен, что от него никого проку. Я ему спину не доверю, — отрезал Юрий.

В ту же секунду Прайс схватил его за грудки, не дав опомниться, и швырнул к стене:  
— Не надо недооценивать Соупа, — процедил он, сжимая в зубах сигару. — Он справится.

Юрий высвободился, расправил плечи и оттолкнулся от стены.  
— Что ж, ради общего блага будем надеяться, что ты прав, Прайс.

 

_День пятнадцатый_

Соуп подобрал нож и заставил себя подержать его пять минут.

Этой ночью он пил, пока не отрубился.

 

_День семнадцатый_

Прайса разбудили выстрелы.

Одним слитным движением он скатился с кровати, схватил с ящика М1911 и нацелился на дверь, приготовившись к вторжению.

Его все не было.

Звать Соупа или Юрия не стоило, чтобы не раскрыться врагу, если тот действительно нашел их укрытие. Не отрывая взгляда от двери, Прайс подобрал с пола шляпу, натянул ее покрепче и только затем вышел из комнаты зачищать ветхое жилище.

— Это Соуп стрелял, — из-за угла послышался голос Юрия. Его очертания смутно виднелись в темноте. — Все еще говоришь, что он в порядке?

Капитан проигнорировал колкость и пошел выходу из здания. Соуп стоял снаружи, глядел на поднимающееся солнце. В правой руке он держал АК-47, в левой — зажженную сигару.

На земле неподалеку валялся его нож.

МакТавиш начал говорить, не повернувшись к Прайсу:  
— Я могу попасть во что угодно с двадцати пяти ярдов, — он показал на осколки бутылок под обугленным торцом дома, — но не могу без содрогания взять в руки собственный чертов нож.

Прайс наклонился, подцепил нож и, ловко покручивая его в руках, встал бок о бок с другом.  
— Никто тебя не винит, Соуп. Уж точно не я.

— Юрий с тобой не согласился бы, — тот мрачно улыбнулся.

— Он что…

— Нет, он ничего не сказал. Что уж тут скажешь. — МакТавиш щелчком отправил сигарету в строительный мусор. — Что, если я не оправлюсь?

Прайс всем телом развернулся к другу:  
— Ты оправишься. Мы сделаем все, что для этого потребуется. Ты через ад прошел, Соуп. Последствия не делают тебя хуже.

Соуп неверяще глянул на капитана.

— Как закончим с Макаровым, я тебе устрою встречу с МакМиланом. Есть у него пара историй, как я много недель после Чернобыля просыпался в холодном поту от кошмаров. — Прайс оскалился. — До сих пор ненавижу колеса обозрения.

Он достал свою сигару и закурил.  
— Время еще есть.

 

_День двадцать третий_

Соупу наконец сняли швы на животе. Рана почти зажила, оставив заметный рваный шрам.

— Это лучшее, что нам удалось сделать, — почти извинялся доктор.

— Не страшно, — успокоил его Соуп. Он спрыгнул со стола и указал на левый глаз. — Плюс один шрам в компанию к остальным. Юрий вон говорит, девушкам такое нравится.

Врач неловко засмеялся:  
— Ему лучше знать. Когда Николай его привел после…

— Пора идти. Нас Прайс ждет, — внезапно перебил Юрий. — Ваша помощь бесценна, как и всегда, — любезно кивнул доктору и вышел, не дожидаясь ответа.

Соуп пожал плечами. Он соскользнул со стола и потряс врачу руку:  
— Спасибо, док.

Юрий нашелся в конце коридора.  
— Даже и не знаю, спрашивать ли, о чем там начал говорить док.

— Я тебе вот что скажу: когда-то я не смог помешать Макарову, и закончим разговор, — в голосе Юрия отчетливо зазвучала ненависть.

Соуп согласно кивнул. Он мало знал о прошлом русского, и его это устраивало. Иногда лучше знать меньше, особенно о людях с богатым прошлым.

МакТавиш шагнул на улицу и вдохнул полной грудью. Теперь, когда из него вытащили нитки, жизнь переполняла его, казалось, он на своем месте.

Может быть, Прайс и прав. Может, ему просто нужно время, и он придет в норму.

Прайс стоял, прислонившись к видавшему виды джипу, с ножом в правой руке. «Не с тем самым», — осознал Соуп. Не этот нож он запятнал в своей крови и крови Шепарда. Не из-за него он снова и снова проваливается в воспоминания о дне, когда должен был умереть.

Прайс молча протянул ему новый клинок.

Соуп протянул руку и взялся за рукоять.

Его хватка была крепкой и уверенной.

Он перевернул: на кожаной боковой грани виднелись буквы, явно вырезанные Прайсом. Соуп выразительно поднял бровь, глядя на капитана:  
— FNG?

— Ну, — ответил Прайс, выпуская клуб дыма, — я же не мог написать «Соуп», так? Я все еще пытаюсь понять, что это за имя такое дурацкое.

Соуп усмехнулся. Он подобрал с крыши джипа кожаный футляр и спрятал нож внутрь.  
— Спасибо, старик.

**Author's Note:**

> FNG - Fucking New Guy, салага в команде ветеранов


End file.
